ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
List of A Nightmare on Elm Street reboot characters
These are the list of characters only for the reboot of the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. Besides being a child murder, Wes Craven changed the character's idea of becoming abusive to children. The series is the official big screen debut of One Direction member Harry Styles and singer-rapper Sean Kingston. The characters are listed in alphabetical order by last names. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (2010) :Main article: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Nightmare_on_Elm_Street_(2010_film) A Nightmare on Elm Street] Jesse Braun *Portrayed by Thomas Dekker *Appeared in: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) Jesse Braun is a teenager who experiences horrific nightmares about a disfigured man. While talking with his friend Nancy and ex-girlfriend Kris, he realizes that they are sharing similar dreams but still refuses to admit his own experiences. After Kris' new boyfriend Dean is killed under strange circumstances, Jesse goes to her house to support her where she asks him to stay awake and watch over her. However, Jesse falls asleep and Freddy is able to attack and kill Kris with Jesse unable to see her assailant or save her. Falling under suspicion, Jesse is captured by the police and placed in jail. After falling asleep, Freddy is able to attack him, piercing his heart and killing him. His story arc in the remake is similar to that of Rod Lane's from the original 'A Nightmare on Elm Street'. Kris Fowles *Portrayed by Katie Cassidy *Appeared in: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) Kris Fowles is a teenager suffering horrific dreams of a burned man. She is the best friend of Nancy Holbrook. After witnessing her boyfriend Dean seemingly commit suicide, she asks her ex-boyfriend Jesse to comfort her over night she also learns he has been experiencing the same dreams as her. As she sleeps that night, she is attacked by Freddy and brutally murdered in her dreams, causing suspicion to fall on Jesse. She shares many plot similarities to Tina Gray Nancy Holbrook *Portrayed by Rooney Mara *Appeared in: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), A Nightmare on Elm Street II (2013) Nancy Holbrook is a teenager and waitress who witnesses her friend Dean Russell seemingly kill himself in the diner where she works. She begins to experience dreams of a burned man and during Dean's funeral, she finds a photo of her and her group of friends as children despite claiming to have only met them as a young adult. As she investigates, she discovers that all of the other children in the photo have died, mostly in their sleep. Questioning her mother, Nancy finds that she had known her friends as children where they were sexually abused by gardener Freddy Krueger and as a result the parents had gathered together and murdered him. Nancy has no memory of these events, blaming her parents for killing Freddy without evidence believing him to now be hunting her for revenge. Nancy and Quentin decide to return to their preschool for answers and find Krueger's hidden room there along with evidence that he did indeed sexually assault the children. Nancy intentionally falls asleep in order to capture Freddy and bring him into the real world but while there, Freddy reveals that she has stayed awake so long that she will never be able to wake up on her own, intending to keep her there with him. Quentin uses an injection of adrenalin to force Nancy awake, bringing Freddy with her. Using a broken paper-cutter blade, Nancy is able to sever Krueger's hand and then cut his throat before setting fire to the room with his remains inside. Though she believes Freddy defeated, he is able to return, dragging Nancy's mother into a mirror. Nancy is set to return for sequel A Nightmare on Elm Street II, the remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. Five years after she experienced nightmares, Nancy worked at Mercy Hospital to help the children, who are all are experiencing nightmares of Freddy Krueger. She shares some story similarities with Nancy Thompson. Freddy Krueger :For the original character see, Freddy Krueger. *Portrayed by Jackie Earle Haley *Appeared in: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), A Nightmare on Elm Street II (2013), A Nightmare on Elm Street III (2014) In the 2010 remake, Freddy Krueger is a school gardener who sexually abused children, particularly his favorite Nancy Holbrook and her friends who he takes to a hidden location in the school building. He uses his traditional glove not to kill them but to inflict scratches and cuts to the infants. When the parents discover what he has been doing, they hunt him down and burn him alive. After his death, he is able to return and stalk the children, now young adults, in their dreams before murdering them. As the children begin to remember who Freddy is and what he did to them, they enact a plan to bring Freddy into the real world to kill him. After pulling him into the waking world, they are able to sever his gloved-hand and slice his throat before setting fire to their school building, containing his remains. Though he is believed dead, he is able to break through a mirror and drag Nancy's mother Gwen into it. In the remake, his trademark glove was a gardening tool and not a customized weapon. In a sequel, A Nightmare on Elm Street II, Freddy is back from the dead. After all of the deaths of the children on Elm Street, Freddy is once again coming after more children he abused including Brittany, Ben, Cleveland and all of the patients of Mercy's Hospital. Nancy, who now works at the hospital, must help the kids to fight against Freddy before he kills all of them. Dean Russell *Portrayed by Kellan Lutz *Appeared in: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) Dean Russell is a teenager who is experiencing strange dreams about an unknown man and suffering from extreme sleep deprivation. While in the Springwood Diner he begins to fall asleep, allowing Freddy to attack him, cutting his hand. Dean wakes up and takes a knife to defend himself but as he falls asleep again, Freddy uses the knife in his dream to cut Dean's throat, killing him. Quentin Smith *Portrayed by Kyle Gallner *Appeared in: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) Quentin Smith is a teenager and friend of Nancy Holbrook, suffering from horrific dreams that made him reluctant to sleep. Quentin is romantically interested in Nancy though she does not reciprocate the feelings. Along with Nancy, he discovers that they had actually known each other as children in preschool but their memories of the time were blocked out. While under attack by Freddy he experiences a vision of their parents murdering Freddy Krueger after they realized he had been abusing the children. With no memory of being molested himself, he blames the parents for killing an innocent man who was now seeking revenge on the children for 'lying'. Along with Nancy, he returns to their preschool and discovers that Freddy had actually been abusing the children. When Nancy goes into her dreams to capture Krueger, Quentin uses adrenalin to shock her awake when she shows signs of distress. As she wakes, she brings Krueger into the real world with her and Quentin acts as a distraction for the now-real killer to give Nancy the chance to kill him. He is last seen in an ambulance with severe injuries. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2'' (2013) Brooke Henry *Portayed by Kathryn Newton *Appeared in: A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 (2013), A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 (2014) Brooke Henry is a young teenage girl who is experiencing nightmares about a horribly burned man, known to be a child abuser Freddy Krueger. After a suicide attempt, Brooke is taken to Mercy Hospital. Like Nancy and her friends, she was also abused by Freddy since she was in preschool alongside Ben, Cleveland and many patients of Mercy Hospital. Brooke does have the power to pull people into her dreams. Brooke's plot story is similar than Kristen Parker's. She is set to return for the third film with Newton reprising her role. In the third film, Brooke is still attacked by Freddy Krueger in her dreams and must protect Ben, Cleveland and her other friends. Stating her as the next Kristen Parker, her full name is changed to Brooke Baker to avoid confusion. Lisa Henry *Portayed by Téa Leoni *Appeared in: A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 (2013), A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 (2014) Lisa Henry is a divorced mother of Brooke Baker. After her daughter is having horrible nightmares about child molester Freddy Kruger, she takes her to Mercy's Hospital. Seth Cleveland *Portayed by Sean Kingston *Appeared in: A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 (2013), A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 (2014) Seth Cleveland is a patient at Mercy Hospital who is experiencing nightmares about child abuser Freddy Krueger. He attends preschool with Brooke, Caleb and the patients of Mercy Hospital. Cleveland's plot story is similar than Ronald Kincaid's. Cleveland is set to return for the third installment with Kingston reprising his role. In the third film, Cleveland, along with Brooke and Ben, are still being attacked by Freddy Krueger in their dreams. Known to be the next Ronald Kincaid, his full name is changed to Seth Cleveland to avoid confusion. Daphne Cooper *Portayed by Jennifer Stone Daphne Cooper is a patient at Mercy's Hospital, who is experiencing nighmares about child abuser Freddy Krueger. Ben Crawford *Portayed by Harry Styles *Appeared in: A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 (2013), A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 (2014) Ben Crawford is a patient at Mercy Hospital who is experiencing nightmares about child abuser Freddy Krueger. He attends preschool with Brooke, Sean and the patients of Mercy Hospital. Ben's plot story is similar than Joey Crusel. Ben is set to return for the third film, and Styles is set to reprise his role. In the third film, Ben, along with Brooke and Cleveland, are still being attacked in their drems by Freddy Krueger. Known as the new Joey Crusel, his full name is changed to Ben Crawford to avoid confusion. Lance Harris *Portayed by Jake Goldberg *Appeared in: A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 (2013) Lance Harris is a patient at Mercy's Hospital, who is suffering horrific nightmares about child abuser Freddy Kruger. Harold Henry *Portayed by David Duchovny *Appeared in: A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 (2013) Harold Henry is a divorced father of Brooke. He works at Mercy's Hospital where he is helping her daughter Brittany to fight her fears from her dreams. Steve Holbrook *Portayed by Thomas Gibson *Appeared in: A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 (2013) Steve Holbrook is Nancy Holbrook's father. It revealed that he and his deceased wife Gwen were divorced. Tina White *Portayed by Emma Clarke *Appeared in: A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 (2013) Tina White is a patient at Mercy Hospital who is experiencing nightmares about a child abuser Freddy Krueger since preschool. References